gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Correct Century Locations
A list of locations seen or mentioned in Turn A Gundam and supplementary material. Earth North Ameria Inglessa * Nocis City: The capital of Inglessa, built on the banks of a river. It suffers significant damage during the first night of the Moonrace's Return, and tensions between the Inglessa Militia and Dianna Counter forces cause most citizens to voluntarily evacuate during the initial negotiations and ceasefire. When the ceasefire is broken, Corin Nander rampages through Nocis and destroys most of the city, and the remaining residents abandon it. Nocis's fall personally disgraces Guin Sard Lineford, Inglessa's ruling lord, and destabilizes the Inglessan economy to the point that the country's currency becomes worthless. Later, Phil relocates the Soleil to Nocis and Dianna Counter begins rebuilding the city to become the capital of Phil's planned "Soleil Kingdom". * Castle Bostonia: The official residence of Inglessa's ruling family, the Linefords, in Nocis City. Also serves as the nerve center of the Inglessan government, and is the first location of the negotiations between the Amerian leaders and the Moonrace leaders. Corin Nander demolishes Castle Bostonia after the ceasefire is broken. * Vicinity Town: A mining town near Nocis City, and home to the wealthy Heim family. Though initially spared much of the damage done to Nocis, Vicinity's proximity to the Mountain Cycle renders is susceptible to battles between the Militia and Dianna Counter. The stone altar at the town's center is later revealed to be an elevator to the White Doll's armory. Following the end of the ceasefire, the town is destroyed by fighting. * Mountain Cycle: The site of Vicinity Town's Coming of Age Ceremony. Both Nocis City and Vicinity Town can be seen from the peaks. Later discovered to be the burial site of several Black History mobile suits, most notably the White Doll, among other weapons and technology. * Underground Tunnel: A vast subterranean cavern network that stretches from the Mountain Cycle to the Kingsley Valley. * Kingsley Valley: A river valley with a canyon network, where the Willgem is buried. * Will Game's residence: The Game family mansion, passed down over a century. Located just outside Albany, and near the Kingsley Valley. * Albany: An unseen city near Will Game's residence. * Guin's villa: The winter retreat of the Linefords, located within sight of the Luzianna border. Guin is taken here by Lily Borjarno to recover from his illness after the fall of Nocis. Luzianna * Hughes Harbor: A southern port town named after Hughes, an ancestor of Duke Borjarno and Lily Borjarno, who purchased the surrounding land over 300 years ago. Though the area is considered only a territory and not part of Luzianna proper, it is ruled by Luzianna and guarded by the Luzianna Navy. * Rudowa: A town pillaged and razed by Dianna Counter troops gathering food for the winter. * Unnamed capital city: Luzianna's capital, where Duke Borjarno resides. The city is subdued by Ghingham Fleet during Gym Ghingham's invasion of Earth, but Duke Borjarno escapes and goes into hiding to coordinate the Amerian resistance. Tejas * Unnamed village: The location of a harvest festival. The villagers allow members of the Moonrace to celebrate the festival as thanks for helping them prepare the parade floats. Corin Nander and Dianna Soreil stop here while traveling to the Willgem. A float depicting the Turn A Gundam enrages Corin and causes him to disrupt the festival. Floria * Myani: The seaside capital of Floria, likely the Correct Century incarnation of Miami. The city is subdued by Ghingham Fleet during Gym Ghingham's invasion of Earth. Erizona * Central Daeton: The capital of Erizona. The city is subdued by Ghingham Fleet during Gym Ghingham's invasion of Earth. Carbania * Sealaga: Also spelled "Celaga". The seaside capital of Carbania, which may be the Correct Century incarnation of California. The city is subdued by Ghingham Fleet during Gym Ghingham's invasion of Earth. Cupa A territory only mentioned in a map from supplementary material, corresponding to modern-day Cuba. It is possible that some of the islands visited by Loran and Sochie on their way to the Ades region could have belonged to this territory. Unspecified Locations Some locations cannot easily be placed within the borders of the known North Amerian territories, or may overlap with multiple territories. * Sunbelt Zone: A southern region of North Ameria in which the Dianna Counter hopes to establish a Sunbelt Fiefdom for the Moonrace who wish to return to Earth, and where Phil Ackman later hopes to establish his own Sunbelt Republic after rebelling against Queen Dianna. * Lost Mountain: A mountain site similar to the first Mountain Cycle, located just south of the Alahaman Mountain Range. Amerian miners had long avoided the site. Ralpha Zenoa's team excavated three Muttowooo units and eight nuclear bombs from it. Six of the bombs detonate, destroying the mountain and creating a massive crater. Later, Loran and Gym Ghingham fight their final battle there. * Dianna Counter Garrison: The location of the Soleil and the Dianna Counter troops' camp following the fall of Nocis City. Implied to be in the Sunbelt region. * Militia Garrison: The Inglessa Militia's camp following the fall of Nocis City and retreat from Inglessa. * Anis's home: The farm owned and maintained by Anise Bell. Loran had to convince Anise to leave her farm since it was located near the frontlines. * Donkey Bakery: The bakery built and owned by Keith Laijie and Verlaine Bond. It was named after the donkey kept by Anise Bell, Verlaine's grandmother. Keith used the bakery to produce bread for both the Amerian militias and Dianna Counter. Though he profited greatly, his main goal was to make his bakery into a neutral zone that would serve all people. * Bohengahera: An area where Dianna Counter and Ghingham Fleet battle after Mahiroo Squad's attack on the Soleil at Nocis City. * Alahaman Mountain Range: A location where the Willgem is spotted by Dianna Counter during the conflict with Ghingam Fleet. Possibly located in the modern incarnation of Alabama. Lost Mountain is located to the south. South Ameria Ades Region A region located somewhere on the continent of South Ameria. From the Luzianna coastline, travelers cross either the modern-day Gulf of Mexico, the modern-day Caribbean, or both to reach this land, passing over multiple small islands. * Impabura: A mountain in the Ades region. Maniupich and the remains of the Ades Tree lie at the top. In Adeskan culture, Adeskan children who lose their parents in battle are forced to live in poverty at Impabura's base; Joseph Yaht was one such child, and was found and taken to Inglessa by Sid Munzer. The Moonrace install anti-ship cannons around Impabura to deny the Militia access to Maniupich, but Loran and the Adeskan king, Quoatl, help destroy them. * Maniupich: The city of the Adeskans. Moonrace troops occupy the city during the Return and expel the Adeskans. When Maniupich is liberated, an ancient mass driver buried nearby is reactivated using a control room found beneath the city's main temple. * Ades Tree: In Adeskan mythology, the Ades Tree was once a massive tree that linked the peoples of the ground and the sky. When a war broke out that reddened the sky and poisoned the land, the ancient Adeskans cut down the Ades Tree to end it. A lone branch of the tree, the Ades Branch, broke off and bounced into the sky. The Ades Tree is seemingly the remains of a Black History space elevator; when the nuclear war that ended the Black History and began the Correct Century occurred, the Adeskans apparently used mobile suits to destroy the elevator. However, it is unclear if the Ades Branch, the space station Zacktraeger, is truly a remnant of the Ades Tree or a newer construct built by the Moonrace after the Black History. The Ades Tree may be the predecessor of the Capital Tower of the Regild Century. Antarctica The Almaiya-class ship Whales passes over the Antarctic coast when traveling to North Ameria from the Moon. An approach from the southern hemisphere is used to avoid detection by the Ghingham Fleet. They do not refer to Antarctica by name, and it is unknown whether or not it goes by a corrupted name, like the other continents in the Correct Century. Gaulia Although not seen in the series, the continent of Gaulia plays a significant role in the beginning of the conflict, before the general public of Inglessa becomes aware of the Moonrace's existence. Guin uses Gaulia as a byword for the Moonrace, claiming that a war with Gaulia is imminent, and using it to justify increased industrialization and the production of military vehicles. It corresponds to modern-day Europe, its name perhaps a corruption of Gaul. Efrico Mentioned once by Guin, presumably populated. Likely corresponds to modern-day Africa. Ezia Mentioned once by Guin, presumably populated. Likely corresponds to modern-day Asia. Space Stations * Zacktraeger: An ancient space station once used by the Moonrace. It is known to the Adeskan people as the Ades Branch, a remnant of the mythical Ades Tree that linked the Earth to the sky during the Black History, but it is unclear if there is any historical connection between the station and the Ades Tree. The station appears to consist of a central hub, where the control room lies, around which rotates a long spoke with a cylindrical docking bay at the far end. The Moonrace have long considered the station a sacred sanctuary and prohibited its use by soldiers until recently, when Agrippa Maintainer's faction reactivated it to send Moonrace infiltrators to Earth to sow chaos and undermine Dianna Soreil's authority over Dianna Counter. The Willgem uses the mass driver at Maniupich to launch to Zacktraeger in order to reach the Moon. * Mistletoe: An asteroid colony near the Moon. It was built by House Soreil for agricultural experiments designed to increase oxygen and crop production on the Moon. It was eventually abandoned. Queen Dianna has Cancer and Muron take her to Mistletoe to rendezvous with the Willgem after learning that Meme Midgard and Gym Ghingham plan to betray her. Gym Ghingham later orders Operation "E Minor", the destruction of Mistletoe, in order to wipe out the Militia while they are still inside. The Moon * Genganam: The Moon's capital city. According to Gym Ghingham, it was built by his ancestors. It includes docking facilities for Moonrace ships and the Royal Palace, the residence of the royal family of House Soreil. * Royal Palace: The Moon's administrative center and the personal residence of the Queens of the Moonrace, prominently located in Genganam. During the absence of Dianna Soreil, the reigning Queen, while she oversaw the Return, Agrippa Maintainer claimed the palace for himself and had it emblazoned with his family's crest. * Winter Palace: The Moon's main cryogenics facility, responsible for preserving the majority of the Moonrace in hibernation in order to prevent overtaxing the Moon's limited resources. The facility holds at least 10 million people. Before Dianna left for Earth, Agrippa Maintainer's primary role was to oversee the operation and maintenance of the palace. The Winter Palace also holds extensive data archives, including a near-complete record of the Black History, which House Maintainer has long kept secret even from House Soreil. * The Canal: One of many artificial saltwater rivers stretching across the Moon's surface between the cities. The Moonrace travels the canals using ships and submarines, and they are also home to marine and avian life, such as dolphins, whales, and seagulls. While there are small fishing villages at the canal ports, larger settlements have been built in caverns beneath the canals. * Von City: A city on the Moon, possibly the contemporary incarnation of Von Braun. It has a population of 200,000, not including nearby minor settlements. After Mistletoe is destroyed, its debris is caught by the Moon's gravity and pulled on a collision course with Von City. The debris is destroyed by Loran with nuclear weapons before it can cause any damage. * Lunar Mountain Cycles: Burial sites for Black History technology and weapons, similar to those on Earth. One particular site was discovered by Gym Ghingham and contained the Turn X Gundam and other Black History mobile suits. Category:Correct Century Category:Locations